The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DGAUR137’.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright Gaura plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Gaura plant originated from an open-pollination in October, 2010 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code designation GO-Z-23, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gaura lindheimeri as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during the summer of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since September, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.